narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Zebul Seal
Zebul Seal The Zebul Seal is a special kind of Kinjutsu, taking a proficient level in Fuinjutsu to create. The properties of this seal are similar to a Curse Seal in the sense of staying upon the skin once placed. The effectiveness of the seal truly depends on the skill of those who create the seal. The basic effect of the Zebul Seal after activation is to grant the user a temporary escape from pain. Once covering the body, it's as if the body's sense of pain is completely erased. It also buffers the user's defense up by a large amount. This allows the user to take on the strongest blows without even so much as a blink but the drawback is immense. Depending on the skill the user has over the seal decides how long the 'timer' that the seal lasts for. Once the seal deactivates, the body suffers extremely crippling pain that instantly would send the user into an incapable state. Partial Form The Zebul Seal not only has a full form, but a partial as well. Instead of engulfing the user's body, that have the seal spread on the limb the seal is place to 'stretch' to a specific place. This makes onto the place that the seal has spread across gain the effects, though that also means that the drawback pain is increased on the limb or area of choice. Kurōn's Seal Kurōn's seal rests right near his right shoulder, usually hidden by his clothing. Although he was able to place the seal on his body, the strength he has over it is very low, being limited to only a single full body use. The toll that is taken on both Kurōn's physical condition and chakra is extremely taxing. Not only can he not keep the seal activated for a long time but once it finally does deactivate, he suffers a pain that, nine times out of ten, makes him faint and then leaves him bed-ridden for a day or more. Shinkō's Seal Shinkō's situation with his seal is much different that the others that have been granted this seal. Thanks to the healing properties from the man's other Fūinjutsu, the physical toll that comes with using the seal can be countered the moment it starts to cause damage. But even with the seal stopping the pain the man feels and his wounds healing, stronger Jutsu and attacks with high amount of strength behind them can still cause muscular damage to the man directly, even with his healing ability. Also, thanks to the way the that the Zebul Seal works in collaboration with his other seal, Shinkō has been able to upgrade the Zebul Seal's protective abilities. Whichever part the seal covers when activated becomes cased within a thick layer of concentrated chakra that allows the man an extremely high level of defense. This allows him to use his actual arms and limbs to counter incoming weapons and protects his skin from falling prey to poisons that go through the skin. With this ability, he is able to deflect incoming jutsu(depending on the amount of chakra used) Although when using the Zebul Seal, Shinkō has found that he cannot muster up the ability to use elemental jutsu.